Aun seguimos siendo uno
by Valsed
Summary: Y de uno nos hemos vuelto en dos, solo para volver a fundirnos en uno por entero. Yaoi YoukoXKurama


Aun seguimos siendo uno

«« O »»

Advertencia: Yaoi YoukoXKurama

«« O »»

Son siglos, muchos años en el pasado en donde mis recuerdos me llevan cada vez que te veo, en un lugar distinto a este en el que vivo y me restringe.

Ahora, en medio del bosque, refugiado en una cueva, me encuentro fugitivo de mi perfecta vida como humano; mi acompañante, con su plateado cabello cubriendo descuidadamente su desnudo cuerpo, recostado de lado, hacia mi lado.

Retiro lentamente el brazo que aprisiona mi cintura, y me incorporo. Verlo nuevamente, solo me llena de nostalgia y sin tristeza, el olor a rosas que emana de su cabello se ha convertido en mi aroma favorito. La resplandeciente luz empieza a filtrarse en nuestra guarida permitiéndome descubrir los colores y aquellos detalles que no note cuando llegamos.

Aquellos recuerdos, me llevan a una vida de sangre y guerra, una donde el tiempo solo servia par ser mas poderoso, y el amor se convertía en una debilidad, pero los tiempos cambias, lo se ahora, todo cambia por deseos o incomprensibles movimientos del destino.

Son tal las cosas que me atrevería a decir, que sobre cualquier cosa en este mundo daría la vida por mi. Aunque tengo mis dudas, diría que también él la daría por mí, ya que él me eligió antes de nacer, me ha cuidado, me ha enseñado quien es y me otorgo su poder para proteger a quienes quiero.

Y aunque me haya arrebatado de esas mismas personas, no me interesa.

Noto como una fiera mirada dorada me ve, se incorpora para devorar mis labios, aprovechando mi boca abierta que intentaba hablar, me recuesta nuevamente, sometiéndome ante él.

-buenos días- logro decir en cuanto recupero el aliento

Me sonríe –humano, no hables- sus brazos rodeándome la cintura, nuestras bocas nuevamente juntas, ambos luchamos por dominar, pero obviamente me gana.

Sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo desnudo que ha sido totalmente reconocido por él, mis manos sujetando fuertemente su cuello no queriendo que se alejes, disfrutar cada toque, cada beso en mi piel.

Nuevamente siento mi cuerpo debilitarse, derretirse y perderme dentro de caos de sensaciones, y mente no puede mas que dejarse llevar. Sentir el palpitar de mi corazón, la sangre fluir tan rápidamente calentando mi cuerpo, mi respiración escaseándose en momentos. Y sin intensiones alguna de parar.

«« O »» «« O »»

Mi mano retirando los mechones de cabello que me cubren la frente y obstaculizan mis ojos, no intento siquiera saber cuantas veces te he sentido dentro de mi, que hemos los dos llegado al éxtasis en un mar de placer.

Mis codos a los costados, y descubro con extrañeza el no encontrarlo a mi lado, pues desde que apareció frente a mi, con su propio cuerpo y me reclamo como suyo, hemos permanecido juntos.

Intento levantarme, y solo descubro un inevitable temblor en mis piernas, caigo sobre mis rodillas, 'ya necesitaba un descanso', también necesito otras cosas, pero… no las hay.

Usando la pared logro incorpórame y llego a la salida, la intensa luz me ciega, momento en que unas manos sujetan mi cintura y me atraen a un cuerpo frente a mi.

-dónde crees que vas?- hasta en su tono de voz se nota ese sentimiento de posesión sobre mi.

-aun no lo decido- su fiera mirada queriendo taladrar mis ojos, molesto por mi respuesta, me aprieta mas a su cuerpo, emito un leve quejido –buscaba algo de comer-

-yo te daré de comer- veo su boca acercarse

-me encantaría- intento alejarme aun sabiendo que es inútil –pero necesito alimento-

No se detienes, y nuestros labios se juntan, algo mas ha entrado a mi boca, un sabor dulce y amargo, mis dientes se mueven cuidadosamente, masticando aquello redondo que nutre mi cuerpo.

Nuestras bocas se separan, un hilo de saliva rosada se rompe a la distancia.

Aun con mi boca llena veo como introduces otra mora en la tuya, me recorres con la mirada y me guiñas un ojo, recoges algunas cosas del piso, tu blanca ropa danzando con tus movimientos y resplandeciendo con la clara luz, ahora me doy cuenta que estoy desnudo y seguidamente me sonrojo.

Recorro las lianas que sirven de puerta, y dentro te veo sentado, me haces un gesto para que me acerque, me siento entre tus piernas, mi espalda en tu fornido pecho, me rodeas la cintura con una mano, la otra me entrega mas frutas.

Tus gestos posesivos, me hacen sentirme como uno de tus tantos tesoros que has robado, pero lejos de sentirme enojado, me hace feliz, me he convertido en tu mayor adquisición, una que tomo años para que su plan se llevara a cabo, y que de uno se convirtieran en dos.

Las circunstancias cambiaron, y la división fue precisa, no negare que me resistí, pero a la larga todo sucumbe ante él.

¿Qué ha sido del mundo que deje?, no lo se, en momentos me preocupa, pero mientras siga siendo importante para Youko, yo Shuuichi Minamino permaneceré a su lado. Aunque Kurama ya no exista como tal, seguimos siendo solo uno.

«« O »» O «« O »»

Fin

«« O »» O «« O »»


End file.
